A current trend in physical training for both athletes and non-athletes is strengthening the core. The core generally refers to the torso of the body. The major muscles of the core reside in the area of the stomach and the mid and lower back. Functional movements that involve multi-planar, multi-joint movements place a demand on the body's core and lack of core development can result in a predisposition to injury when exercising or competing.
Core strengthening generally involves abdominal and back muscle systems and have traditionally included sit-ups, curls and push-ups. Popular practices such as Pilates and yoga have introduced a new exercise, commonly called the plank. The plank is an isometric exercise that involves maintaining a difficult position for extended periods of time. Performing this exercise is often called planking. The most common plank is the front plank, in which the body is held in a push-up position with the body's weight borne on forearms, elbows, and toes. A side plank, also popular, is performed by assuming a lateral position and maintaining the body's weight on a forearm of one arm.
Unlike sit-ups and curls, where the number of repetitions are important, the important measure of planking is duration. Generally, planking novices strive for holding the position for a minimum of thirty-seconds, gradually increasing endurance to a minute or more. Accurately timing the plank is a challenge without a trainer or partner to assist.
The challenge of timing the duration when performing solo is increased by the constraints of maintaining a proper pose for the plank. The head, neck and spine must be in a “neutral” position or straight line. Lifting the head up to look at a wall clock breaks the proper pose. Engaging a watch or electronic timer on the floor requires a free hand, but the hands are engaging the mat or floor during the proper pose.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies are herein discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.